


Knew It!

by SmartassUndertheMountain



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Annoying Brothers, F/M, Fluff, brothers being nosey, exasperated Elrond, kind of relationship, kind of secret relationship, sweet Lindir, they don't know what's going on and neither do I, why can't his kids get along?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartassUndertheMountain/pseuds/SmartassUndertheMountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arwen just wants to read, but her brothers keep interrupting her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knew It!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tirzah](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tirzah).



Arwen sat in one of the gardens of Rivendell, book in her hands, enjoying the warmth of the sun and the peacefulness of the valley.  
“SISTER!”  
Correction, Arwen was internally groaning at the fact that every time she found an empty place to read, one of her brothers would seek her out for something utterly pointless. After more than a thousand years one would think they could learn to give her space to read occasionally.  
“What do you want, Elrohir?”  
“I need you to talk to Ada for me.”  
“What for?”  
“I need you to convince him that Elladan and I can lead the next orc hunting party.”  
“And why would I do that?”  
“Because it will mean Father is here, safe, we will be out of your hair for a while, and if you do not I will continue to pester you.”  
Arwen rolled her eyes. “Fine. I’ll mention it - if he brings it up, but I am not going out of my way to plead for you.”  
Elrohir smiled. “That’s all I ask.”

A few days later Awen had stolen away to her father’s study. He was at his desk, working on more paperwork, but had promised that she could hide with him. He would make sure the twins did not bother her and her reading.  
“Ada, have you seen Arwen?” Elladan asked, strolling into his father’s office without knocking. “Ah, there you are! I wanted to talk to you about -“  
“Nope.”  
“Ada?”  
“She is in here so that she can read without either of you interrupting her. Now go. You can talk to your sister later,” Lord Elrond said, not looking up from the letter he was writing to the king of the Woodland Realm.  
“But it’s really important.”  
“Is someone dying?”  
“No, but-“  
“Then go. I’m tired of you three not getting along,” Elrond set his pen down and looked between his children. Arwen had set her book on her lap to watch the exchange. “Ada, Arwen will not talk to us. Ada, the twins will not leave me alone. Ada, this one is bothering me. Valar’s sake you are over one thousand. Elladan, you and Elrohir have to learn that Arwen needs alone time. Arwen, you cannot always get frustrated at them when they interrupt your reading. Have I made myself clear?”  
“Yes, Ada,” the pair mumbled softly.  
“Good,” he turned back to his work. Arwen and Elladan exchanged a glance. He nodded his head to the door and she nodded, following him out of the office.  
Once they were in the garden, where she had been interrupted the day before, they sat. “What did you want to talk to me about?”  
“Well, Elrohir and I, we sort of found out something.”  
“Sort of?”  
“We followed some clues, and have come to a conclusion, but we want to make sure we are correct before we do anything…stupid.”  
“That would be a first. You think I would know?”  
“You should know if you and Lindir are an item.”  
“WHAT! Lindir and I? Together? Valar no.”  
“That was a very strong reaction, sister. The lady might protest too much. What do you think, brother?”  
“Me thinks so,” Elrohir stepped out from behind a tree.  
“Why would you think Lindir and I are together?”  
“We never see you together,”Elladan started.  
“Except when you both happen to be with Ada,” Elrohir finished.  
“You used to spend time in the library together,”  
“Or in the gardens,”  
“But not anymore.”  
“It’s almost as though you are trying very hard for no one to think anything at all about you as a pair,” Elrohir raised his eyebrows at his little sister.  
“Think whatever you wish. You two have such a knack for finding me when I least want to be found, that if I were in a secret relationship with anyone I would be certain that one of you would have walked in on it. Since you only seem to pop up when I’m reading, I clearly cannot be in a relationship,” Arwen reasoned, her voice calm and steady.  
“If you say so. We wanted to be certain,” Elladan said, before slinging an arm around his brother’s shoulders and walking away.  
Once they had disappeared around the corner, Lindir emerged.  
“How much of that did you hear?”  
“All of it. I was on the bench behind the butterfly bush,” Lindir offered her a smile which she returned, gesturing for him to sit next to her.  
“Our plan has not been working.”  
“I am afraid not. But it matters little, Lord Elrond already knows.”  
“He knows everything.”  
“Yes. Would it really be so bad if they knew we were … what are we doing?”  
“Courting is not the right word, is it?”  
“No.”  
“Trying things out?”  
“Close enough. Would it be so bad if they knew we were trying things out?” Lindir asked.  
“For me, yes. They would tease me mercilessly.”  
“Are you embarrassed of me?” Lindir would usually never be so blunt, but he needed to know. He would not allow his feelings to be toyed with.  
“No, Lindir! The twins would tease me no matter who I was with. Brothers are irritating like that. I could never be embarrassed of you,” she hugged him close and Lindir smiled and hugged her back.  
“Good, because you do not embarrass me either,” he teased. Arwen smacked him lightly on the arm and the laughed.  
The twins watched the pair from behind a tree.  
“Knew it,” they whispered in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, Tirzah! (This is probably not what you had in mind, but I started writing and it just kind of happened.) Usually I write reader-insert, so I don't have a lot of practice with slash. constructive criticism is welcome (but please be gentle) I don't own anything (sadly). I appreciate every read, kudos, and comment, so thank you, lovely readers!
> 
> p.s. I usually fix any grammar/spelling mistakes as I see them, so apologies if I miss any.


End file.
